


Beauty in the Garden

by Vexed_Wench



Series: White Collar Drabbles [29]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: 15kisses, Community: fffc, Community: whitecollar100, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:29:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Peter still thinks El is the most beautiful woman in the world.





	Beauty in the Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts at the following communities.
> 
> Ripped at 15 Kisses.
> 
> Attraction at the White Collar 100.
> 
> Little Special: Drabble Madness at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge.

Peter walked out of the backdoor with a couple of bottles of cold beer. He smiled as he watched both Elizabeth and Satchmo digging in the yard. She was gardening and it looked as if Satch was trying to help her.

It was nice to be away from the models of _Fashion Week_.

He would rather come home to his wife in one of his old ripped tee shirts and a pair of shorts than a model in a fancy dress. He traded her a cold beer for a kiss hello. It was shaping up to be a great night.


End file.
